The present invention relates to a landscaping control fabric in the form of a mat that may be trimmed or cut to provide trees, shrubs, flower beds, etc. with timed release nutrients and other products for healthy growth and weed control. Additionally, a feature of the mat is an array of prepunched holes to assist in planting flowers, and the like.
Planting accessories in the form of a ground covering mat are well known commercially, and are taught in the prior art. Such planting accessories, as described in the prior art, are reflected in the following U.S. Patents:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,123, to Sakate et al., discloses a vegetation mat which prevents freezing or flow-away of vegetation material without the need for stretching a separate net. The mat comprises a layer of vegetation material selected from the group consisting of soil improvement material, fertilizer, organic material, vegetation seeds and combinations thereof, a front and back sheet, which are capable of being at least partly decomposed and are coupled together to wrap the vegetation material. A net having a mesh size permitting the budding and growth of the vegetation seeds, is provided on the front surface of the front sheet. PA1 (b) U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,731, to Byrne, teaches a mulch pad in preformed or pourable state comprising a mixture of rubber granules, buffings, and fibers ground from used tires, a curable binder and coloring, catalyst and anti-gloss agents. Also, a U.V. light stabilizer and anti-oxidants can be added to the mixture. A preformed pad has a central trunk receiving aperture and a partially pre-cut, relockable slit which can be torn and then rejoined for disposition of the pad around a tree. The pad is porous and prevents moisture and air transmission to underlying root system while insulating them. PA1 (c) U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,673, to Stover et al., relates to a plant carrier for cultivating plants, seedlings, seeds, or the like, and has at least one layer of plant-growing material, an upper layer of natural fiber, and a lower layer of natural fiber sandwiching the plant growth layer in between. Thread means are provided for stitching and sewing the upper and lower natural fibers layers together is improved by natural fiber layer means combining the upper and lower fiber layers along at least portions of their edges to produce a hose-like cover that is filled with said plant layer of plant growing material. PA1 (d) U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,951, to Besing, discloses a seed delivery device comprising a flat, flexible seed of bio-degradable material, a plurality of apertures formed through said sheet to present a waffle-like configuration to allow passage of water and sun therethrough, and a plurality of seeds bonded to one side of said sheet between said apertures. The sheet may be positioned adjacent the earth to cause growth of the seed through the sheet. The seed delivery device is formed of paper-mache, wherein said apertures are rectangular, symmetrically positioned relative to one another, and tapered. The seed delivery device also comprises nutrients impregnated into said sheet. PA1 (e) U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,880, to Fjeldsa teaches a peat paper used to improve the quality of the soil in connection with planting, sowing or weed-control. The paper consists of peat fibers, cellulose fibres, and a bonding agent. The disclosure also teaches the method of producing said peat paper. The peat paper is characterized in that in a lower layer the cellulose fibres support the peat fibres and in that the cellulose fibres and peat fibres are bonded together by means of the bonding agent in a dry-formation process so as to form paper-like sheets or webs. The resulting peat paper is soft and owing to its method of production controlled amounts and/or layers of additives, such as fertilizers, seeds, hormones, and similar additives may be incorporated into the paper. PA1 (f) U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,919, to Schmidt, relates to seed carriers which are preferably in the form of seed-containing sheets to be laid out on the ground. The seed carriers are produced continuously on a large scale by the utilization of forming wire machines commonly used for papermaking. The seed carrier is formed in part of a peat material which is fibre-graded, in that colloids and small particles have been removed, and/or of a peat material having a degree of humidification of 1 to 3 according to von Post's scale, and in part of a fibre material interconnecting the peat fibres. The seed carrier according to the invention may be used for growing all kinds of crop, preferably in growing plants in dry districts, for instance desert areas, where it will form a cover which promotes the retention of moisture in the underlying soil. PA1 (g) U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,981, to Muldner, discloses a laminated mat for growing lawns or other vegetation on soil comprising a base sheet of water pervious, biodegradable web material. Joined to the base sheet by an adhesive binder is a bed of seeds and dried, compressed peat particles. Secured to the bed of seeds and peat particles is an upper laminate comprising a fibrous, porous veil which protects and retains the bed therebelow. The upper veil is water pervious to pass water therethrough to the bed of peat particles and seeds. The bio-degradable veil also easily expands to retain the wet, expanded peat particles and the seeds entrained by the peat particles and the veil.
While the above prior art offers a number of approaches to providing growth products for different vegetation, none provide the unique custom and selectability available by the product hereof. The manner by which the features of this invention achieves the uniqueness will become more evident in the following description, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.